web is a hyper-text information system which makes texts no longer in fixed and sequential order as in a book but capable of skipping from a position to another. When a user wants to know more about a topic, the user only needs to click on the topic to be diverted to a document having the topic for more information. The multi-linkage feature is referred to as web, and an apparatus implementing web functions is referred to as a web apparatus.
In currently prevailing Internet, flash has become one of popular visual arts. flash files are small in size, and take fewer time for development and transmission. Further more, flash combines various fashionable elements such as network, music, animation, acoustic effects, interaction, etc., thus implements perfect integration of techniques and arts. A flash apparatus serves as a 2D platform and a script execution platform, thus has advantages in executing script. But resource management functions and access to local computer resources of flash are restricted due to security reasons. An apparatus implementing flash functions is referred to as a flash apparatus.
For integrating functions of flash and web, a conventional solution enabling co-operating of a web apparatus and a flash apparatus embeds a flash apparatus into a web apparatus to integrate the flash apparatus and the web apparatus.
In the infrastructure where the flash apparatus is embedded into the web apparatus, however, the flash apparatus needs to inform a client via a javascript function of the web apparatus when the flash apparatus attempts to access resources in the client. Since the access request needs to be forwarded by the web apparatus, the flash apparatus and the web apparatus has low co-operation efficiency.